


Will you still love me when I'm Sixty-Five?

by birdlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Complete, Day At The Beach, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Silly, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlight/pseuds/birdlight
Summary: A silly fluffy one-shot about Bucky and Sam taking care of Steve Rogers in his old age. Humor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 17





	Will you still love me when I'm Sixty-Five?

“So why am I here, and not in New York?” Steve asked. He squinted in the sunshine. “Not that I don’t like it here, but…”

“Because you’re a secret,” Bucky said, stretching out in the lounge chair beside him. “Think of it as a kind of witness protection.”

"But I don’t need protection!” Steve protested adjusting his straw hat to compensate for the rays of the sun across the blue water. "I might be old, but I'm not dead!"

“You're pretty spy for an old guy,” Sam said.. He was on his left, doing the same as Bucky, reclining comfortably in the sun. He accepted a drink from a server, smiling at the young man. “And no, don't need protection, but your secret does. People will ask, _Where’s Steve Rogers?_ We could say you died, but we know you don’t like deceiving people like that and neither do we.” He pulled his shades down to cover his eyes. “As soon as they found out you were still alive, they’d be asking _Why is Steve Rogers an old man_?”

“We can’t let people know that you created an alternate timeline. Everybody and their little brother will want to time travel…” Bucky said. He accepted a drink with a tiny umbrella. The small action perturbed Steve, knowing full well the alcohol would not affect Bucky. 

"We were trying to save the Universe!” Steve said, staring at the glass in his friend’s hand. He was thirsty, and it looked good. He glanced over at Sam. His two friends looked relaxed. A little too relaxed, but he had to admit, he hadn't seen either of them like this for a long time. "We had a reason... and besides, it would be dangerous to try again."

“You think that would stop people? Did it stop Thunderbolt Ross from trying to recreate the super serum? There’s a lot of smart people in the world.They would try, and they might make a big mess of things. We can’t risk it, so they decided it to bring you into hiding,” Sam said.

“This isn’t exactly hiding,” Steve said. All around them, swarms of pretty people of all ages were out and about enjoying the warm sands and warm waters of the bay.

“It's the best we could do,” Bucky said. “And these people work with us. We swore everyone to secrecy.”

“Let me guess, you were the ones who came up with his idea, and you picked the location?” Steve asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sam said. “We just volunteered to look after you in your old age. I think we’re doing okay.”

"Yeah, we knew it would be a hardship, but someone has to do it,” Bucky said. " So you're stuck with us. End of the line, and all that."

“It meant a big lifestyle change, but we were willing to do it because you’re our friend,” Sam said.

"Yeah, you look like you're working hard. And you not having to pay for any of this has nothing to with it?” Steve asked.

"Don’t be cynical. Of course it doesn’t! But just as a heads up, this might not be permanent. We’re scouting out other locations," Bucky said, moving the little umbrella so he could sip more of his drink. 

“Let me guess, next time will be Ski Lodge in the Alps,” Steve said, hoping they could catch the sarcasm in his voice.

“No, but now that you mention it that might be a good idea. I’ve always wanted to learn how to ski, might come in handy,” Sam said. A warm breeze wafted across their position, bringing with it the sweet smell of citrus trees. “Add to my skill set. Can you ski, Bucky?”

“A little, thanks for the idea Steve!”

Steve said nothing but had to consider things from their point of view. He had grabbed some of that good life for himself, he couldn’t begrudge his friends from doing the same thing even if meant having to put up with this. He envisioned his life travelling from resort to resort on one long continuous pilgrimage, but the more he thought about it, seeing the world with his two best friends wasn't a _bad_ thing.

The server walked by again, this time he accepted an offered drink. Just like his friends, he would just have to learn how to make the best of things.


End file.
